deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Strunton/Danny Phantom Ecto-Blasts Into Death Battle
http://sta.sh/0bsgk6l4bi3 Rush: Teenagers. They have to deal with a lot of new things in life such as high school, hormones, and puberty. Bolt: Ugh. Puberty. But these two have to deal with spirits and ghosts on a daily basis. Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. Rush: And Maka Albarn, the scythe wielder of Death City. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE --- DANNY Fenton Alias: Danny Phantom Full name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton Age: 14 (Technically 15 or 16 at the end of series) Occupation: Superhero Height: 5' 4" Weight: 138 lbs http://sta.sh/02znoer5o4m FEATS Bested Vlad Plasmius on many occasions * Vlad is more powerful than Danny himself Defeated his evil future self, Dan Phantom * Dan is the fusion of both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius Repeatedly defeats a wide array of ghosts Outsmarted Control Freak with the Reality Gauntlet With the Ecto-skeleton, defeated Pariah Dark the King of all Ghosts * It's said that Pariah Dark has "limitless" power with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire With the help of other ghosts, was able to turn the entire Earth intangible * They also phased through an asteroid that was going to destroy the planet '''Rush: Danny Fenton was just 14, when his parent built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. Bolt: He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom. Man I love that theme song. Rush: Daniel Fenton life changed forever when he was just 14 years old. His parents designed a machine to enter another dimension called the Ghost Zone. When Danny's parent decided to test out the machine, it didn't work causing them to quit on the whole idea. Bolt: So, like the good kid he is, Danny decided to check the machine. While inside the machine, he realized it was turned off so he simply hit the on button. Why did they add the feature of on and off inside the machine instead of outside is beyond me, but whatever. Kid show. Rush: There was great big flash that zapped Danny, causing his DNA to fuse with ectoplasm. When Danny woke up he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Bolt: Danny had transformed into a whole entirely new person. He was no longer full human. He was half human, half ghost. Wait, half ghost? How does that work? Did he, half way die or something? Rush: Actually, according to the creator of the series, most ghosts in the world of Danny Phantom aren't disembodied spirits. They are actually monsters from another dimension with ghost like abilities. Some however are disembodied spirits like Desiree. Bolt: Oh so Danny is half monster. K. Rush: Danny's life is like most teenage superheroes. He was picked on at school, had few friends, but thought the people of the city were too important and decided to protect them. Bolt: Wait. A teenager who had an accident that altered his DNA, became a superhero, was lame at first but eventually becomes popular enough at school to score with many of the girls. Is this Danny Phantom or Spider-Man? '''PHYSICALITY Strength http://sta.sh/03i6jjxe3og-Lifted a gorilla * Gorillas can weigh up to almost 400 pounds -Kicked over a giant meat monster -Knocked a dragon from one side of a shopping mall to the other side in a singe punch -Tear Steel off of a Space Shuttle -Lifted a school bus Speed http://sta.sh/012pqbrh8zwd-Faster than the eye can see -Flying speed is faster than his running speed -Was clocked to move at 112 mph * He accelerates to this in roughly five seconds. However, I think many of these speed showings demonstrate this is very possibly a lowball (especially in the first episode when he flies from 4+ miles to ground level in what is on screen in less than a minute -Caught Sam after falling a long distance * The average human has a falling speed of 120 mph -In a short burst, he flies just behind Jazz sprinting in the Ecto-Skeleton * The Ecto-Skeleton was stated to increase the users abilities by 100x. The average sprinting speed of a female is 6.5 mph meaning he was tailing Jazz who was moving over 600 mph. -Reacted to Valerie's beams while flying with the X-23 Booster Rocket * The X23 Booster Rocket is a jetpack that launches the user into space in less than two minutes. Danny uses this to reach orbital levels to fight Technus, who has taken over a satellite. Low orbital height is roughly 100 miles from the Earth's surface. It would take a speed of 3,000 miles per hour to reach that in two minutes, so just shy of Mach 4 (3,044 MPH). Valerie is capable of tailing Danny in the Booster Rocket with her new suit. Not necessarily a speed feat, but worth noting, as Danny can react to her beams while they're both flying at this speed. He also demonstrates the durability to sustain Mach 4 with just his own body, so there's that. -Kept up with a living space shuttle Durability http://sta.sh/01wuk39g3sr6-Shrugged off being punched with enough force to launch him into the air as high as a commercial airplane * Bare minimum, a commercial airplane will be at cruising altitude of 4 miles. -Traded blows with a dragon who had enough strength to deadlift a football bleacher and throw it away -Took hits from Dan Phantom, who is a fusion of both Danny and Vlad -Gets shot by a beam that threw him through multiple rooms -Got electrocuted by lightning -Got ambushed by a ghost that launched him above several buildings and a billboard -Got electrocuted, then tossed through a building, then the building fell on top of him -Look ,he just gets thrown around a lot in his battles ok ' '''Rush: Mostly due to cartoon force, Danny is pretty fast, stronger, and really durable. He's reacted to attacks while moving at mach 4, kept up with a speeding space shuttle, knocked over the Lunch Lady's Meat Monster that was at least 2 stories tall, and gets tossed through buildings....a lot. Bolt: And we mean a lot! '''Skills and Abilities -Invisibility * '''Can make himself invisible to the human eye, though he can still be smelled and heard '* If he hasn't gone intangible, he can be touched if found -'''Intangibility* Makes himself untouchable, though it can be countered by another intangible beings, ghosts, ghost attacks, and ghost weapons. Though sometimes he's phased though intangible foes, ghosts, ghosts attacks, etc. Hooray inconsistencies! -'Overshadow'* Can possess other people. * Strong willed foes such as Ghost Tucker can resist being overshadowed -'Body Manipulation'* Can wrap, twist, make holes, turn his body into mist, etc. '-Ghost Sense'* Senses other ghosts '-Duplication'* Can split his body up to 4 different clones of himself Rush: Danny possesses many abilities similar to a ghost. Bolt: He can fly, like a ghost. He can turn invisible, like a ghost. He can possess others and he can sense danger from other ghosts with his ghost sense. Oh crap. He is Spider-Man! Ectoplasmic Manipulation http://sta.sh/01j46w2rfy12 -Repulsion * 'Basically like a mini green chaos blast from Shadow the Hedgehog '-Ghost Rays* Was capable of destroying a ghost the size of a building''' -Ecto-Shields * Some shields are capable of blocking blows and reflecting projectiles '''-Cyrokinesis* Freeze things....not that hard to comprehend * Froze Undergrowth with a giant green snowball, which froze all of Amity Park '-Healing Factor'* Not like Deadpool levels but it is pretty good * After being cut by a blade, his wound was healed and disappeared almost instantly * After being turned into goop by Control Freak, he just....reformed himself, from a pile of goop '-Ghostly Wail'* Danny's most powerful attack * Screams sound waves of ectoplasmic energy * Sent his future self and a truck with flying with enough force to take down a building * Use to drain Danny, but in the final episode Danny used it 3 times in a row and still retained his ghost form''' Rush: Similar to a Green Lantern, Danny can use his imagination to attack with many variations of ectoplasmic attacks. Bolt: He can fire multiple ghost rays from his palms, emit light from his palms, and just freeze things over with his cyrokinesis. I wonder can he make a snow cone with this ability. Rush: His most powerful ability however is the Ghostly Wail. By screaming ectoplasmic sound waves, Danny can one shot many powerful ghosts. Even bring down an entire building. Bolt: The attack use to revert Danny back into his human form, but since then he's grown powerful enough to resist the effects. Stamina and Endurance * Maintained his ghost form and invisibility throughout the night and into the day * One time stated he was fighting ghosts for 24 hours * Takes beatings.......a lot '''Intelligence* Like Spider-Man, often looks for weak points and uses them against his foes * Found a way to return to the past after getting trapped in the future by his evil self * Defeated a ghost whose power comes from rhyming narration by attacking with an orange. "Aw, crud, nothing rhymes with orange!"' Weakness'* Too much physical abuse will revert him back to Danny Fenton * Vulnerable to ghost attacks and anti-ghost weapons * Cocky * Jack Fenton is his father Rush: Danny is more than he seems but he's not perfect. If he gets beaten too badly he'll revert back to the weaker Danny Fenton. He's also very vulnerable to ghost attacks and ghost weapons. Bolt: Plus he's a little brash and cocky. Despite his weaknesses, Danny can overcome any obstacle he faces. Danny is pretty much ghost Spider-Man. ' '(Danny: I'M GOING GHOST!) Category:Blog posts